


Real Colours

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: The grey begun to disappear as they left the States behind them. Like an animal shedding its old skin to reveal its true tones. But it wasn’t until they finally arrived in Lithuania that his hair grew longer again with an addition of new shades.





	Real Colours

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannidelia’sMurderBaby who asked for a story about Hannibal's hair turning white and Bedelia adoring the strands. Hope you'll enjoy it, I'm sorry it's short.

It was a different tint altogether. So very unlike the grey that dusted his hair when he appeared at her doorstep, beaten and bruised. It looked frail as if ready to shatter at the slightest of touches. Not a sign of ageing, but a consequence of the years of confinement. Wild creatures die in cages after all. But it did not break when she combed her fingers through his hair as he lay his head on her lap. A glint slowly returned to his eyes as he peered into hers, a silent plea for Bedelia to bring him back to life.

The grey begun to disappear as they left the States behind them. Like an animal shedding its old skin to reveal its true tones. But it wasn’t until they finally arrived in Lithuania that his hair grew longer again with an addition of new shades.

It started with one line of white, peeping carefully in the back of his head, like a guest arriving first and unsure of his place. Bedelia took a liking to it at once, watching its slow advance with fondness. It did not escape Hannibal’s attention, of course, and she saw him giving the strand a cautionary stare in the bathroom mirror.

“Is everything all right?” she asked gently, noticing his displeased expression.

“Yes, of course,” he responded at once, his eyes moving away, as if not wanting her to see his moment of vanity and unfounded worry.

But Bedelia knew he was wary of any signs of ageing. She, on the other hand, welcomed each new strip with delight. The stark dark gradually streaked with white or, in certain light, it looked like crisp white shot with black instead. She liked to skim her fingertips across every line and watch the colour change as the hair shined under the tender pressure of her touch. It did not make him look old, quite the contrary, each strand of white gleamed with life, like the marble of the restored castle floors. His features seemed to grow sharper too, matching the untampered beauty of the grounds around them. His eyes were clearer, shining like polished ambers, the new light reflecting their unbound freedom.

When the cool light of the night fell on the streaks, they gleamed silver, mirroring the moon shining high above the forest. In the stillness of their bed, their eyes locked in silent conversation, their bodies pressed closely in a balmy embrace. Bedelia’s fingers stroked the salt and pepper hair on his chest, then moved to brush the strand of hair off his forehead, trying to decide which one she liked better.

“Yes?” Hannibal asked suddenly as her hand returned to pet his chest, clearly enjoying her attention.

“Nothing,” Bedelia responded as her head tilted to the side in an ongoing contemplation. A smile played about Hannibal’s lips; her touch betrayed what her words wouldn’t. He sighed contently as she caressed him. He no longer seemed to shy away from the shades of white, embracing his new skin under her constant affection.

And he poured the same adoration on her in return. His own hand moved to her hair, still gleaming golden, even under the frosty light. A few lighter streaks had settled on her temples as well, not grey, but a white flicker of a cold winter sun. Bedelia remembered his words now, as he touched the flecks lovingly. She smiled softly and the ambers in his eyes melted with warmth as he stared at her.

They continued to look at each other, polishing their new coats with care. Their real colours were more beautiful that they had imagined.


End file.
